Dreams Came True Somehow
by XPumpkinDumplingX
Summary: A collection of one-shots based in the same verse. Emma Swan and Killian Jones are doctors at Storybrooke General Hospital.
1. Daydreamer

When did scrub pants become sexy?

No one had given Emma this memo but here she was, daydreaming about the way those pants stretched across Killian Jones' ass. And what a good-looking ass it was. It looked firm, something you could hold onto when pulling him deeper into you and the view from the front wasn't half bad either, not when you could tell how blessed he was with every step he but when he was reaching for things off of the stock shelves, that's when she'd lose it. She'd tilt her head to the side and run her tongue along her bottom lip she would feel a warmth start to creep over her body. Her breathing increased ever so slightly and she internally cursed herself; she didn't need to alert Killian that she was being affected so deeply just by standing in such a small space with him because if she did he would certainly see the blush of pink across her cheeks or the dilation of her pupils. With a burning she could feel low in her belly she knew she was already wet, completely ready for this incorrigible man.

Killian's scrub top would then raise up in the most teasing way, giving her an uninterrupted view of the treasure trail of hair that disappeared into the band of his boxer briefs – yes, you could always tell what underwear he wore, a fact she was highly thankful for. Emma could also see a peek of the tattoo that rested on his hipbone. Oh that tattoo. It was never fully on display but she just knew it was nautical themed because Killian was always going on about his stupid boat, the Jolly Roger, that she in no way ever wanted to be taken out on. And when he has to stand on his tiptoes she gets a slightly better view of everything that makes her mind really start to wonder.

Emma dreams of pushing him up against the stock shelves, having him wind his hands around the steel columns for support. Nibbling on his earlobe, she leaves hot open mouth kisses and little bites down his neck while working the laces of his scrub pants loose. When they come loose she gives a triumphant smile against his neck and catalogues the throaty moan he releases when she slides both hands around his waist to dip inside the band of his boxer briefs, giving that firm ass a good squeeze.

Dropping to her knees Emma takes Killian's scrubs and underwear with her. The effect she's had on him standing free and proud. Looking up at him green meet a stormy shade of blue,his pupils blown wide with desire. Emma presses wet kisses from his belly button all the way to that delicious tattoo, biting at the inked flesh and tracing its perfect lines with her tongue. When she pulls back to look up at him again and licks her lips his eyes flutter shut, licking his own as his head falls back to the shelf with a soft thump. Emma stifles a laugh at his already obvious reckless abandon and takes Killian into her warm hand. Running the velvet smooth length of him until she brushes her thumb across the tip his hips jerk forward and Killian lets out a grunt as his head falls forward again to watch her through hooded eyes.

Keeping a hand pressed flat on his abdomen, fingers toying with the raised flesh of that damned tattoo, Emma takes him into her warm and welcoming mouth inch by inch. Lightly sucking while she pulls her way back she releases him with a small wet pop. Going back for him she swirls her tongue around the bell shaped tip of him, the sounds of Killian's labored breathing filling the small stock room. Taking all of him back into her mouth until her nose is tickled by that glorious trail of soft brown hair Emma hums a little tune as she bobs and sucks him into oblivion. Killian has let one of his hands untangle from the shelving unit to bury into Emma's golden tresses, effectively working her ponytail loose. Her fingers seemingly play along his hipbone with whatever tune she's humming around his heavy arousal.

Emma notices the bobbing of his adam's apple as he swallows thickly, his lips falling open again to release a breath that sounds completely wrecked. She can feel him getting close to the edge by the way his muscles are tensing underneath her fevered ministrations and he's trying not to flex himself too hard against her face. Quickening her pace and hollowing out her cheeks she relaxes her throat to take him all in. Fisting his hand tightly in her hair Killian comes hard with her name on his lips in a breathy prayer. She swallows down every last drop he offers, releasing his softening cock with one last lick and quick kiss to the tip.

Emma sets back on her haunches and rights her ponytail as Killian pulls his pants back up. Retying the laces of his scrubs he gives her that trademark smirk of his and Emma just gives him a small laugh covered by a smile while shaking her head. "Oh shut up Jones."

Standing up she starts to walk out of the storeroom but Killian is calling her name.

"Emma. Hey, Swan you in there?"

Emma's head snaps at attention, blinking her eyes a few times with a small shake of her head, the blurred edges of her daydream haze melting away to reveal Killian standing in front of her. He's waving his hand in front of her face, that all too telling smirk plastered on his stupid face and raised eyebrow that tells her he knew exactly where she was just now.

"Just wondering why you dragged me in here Jones. It doesn't take two of us to get these supplies." She huffs with annoyance.

"Perhaps I just enjoy your company love."

Rolling her eyes she lets out a _please_ then turns and leaves, hearing the full blown laugh he lets out as she makes her retreat.

Making her way back down the hall she makes a mental note to stop at her locker for a quick change - there's no way she's finishing this shift with panties this wet.


	2. Sweet Like Cinnamon

Logging patient records was the worst.

It was the most monotonous part of Killian's job for certain but it did offer the best view in the whole hospital - Swan - and more importantly, Swan bent over. From the safe haven of his computer screen behind the nurse's station Killian had a front row seat to Emma changing the sheets in an empty room. She owned up to her namesake by putting on a show that was full of grace and beauty. The afternoon sun pouring in from the window behind her set her golden locks ablaze, giving her the appearance of an angel. The slow back and forth motion of her hips as she worked the sheets to make sure they were perfectly aligned for the crispest of hospital corners. If he focused really hard, he could just make out the color of lace that covered her breasts right behind her swaying swan necklace that she always wore.

Red. Today's color was red.

Leaning back in his chair to stretch Killian let out a rush of air as he rubbed his hands over his face. Righting himself again he glanced back into the room and was met with a crystal green gaze of his star performer. He tried to school his body to not respond but it was too late, his breath shallow and his cock stirring to life under her jade gaze.

Looking around to make sure no one was coming down the hall in either direction Killian pushed his chair back and headed toward Swan. She had her back to him now giving him the most glorious view of her backside in those steel blue scrubs. He manages with absurd luck to enter without her noticing him until the soft sound of the door lock clicking makes her stiffen and with her still bent over the bed, Killian quickly flips the blinds shut before making his way over to her. Laying his hands on her hips and pressing himself against the swell of her ass he can feel her warmth through those ridiculous excuses of the term pants. He could feel her tense in front of him but when she made no move to pull away he slides his hands upward, moving right into her scrub top to find that teasing piece of red lace. When hot hands encase soft lace cladden globes Emma seems to make a sound of protest - or does she? Straightening up but not pulling away, she melts back into Killian, staying perfectly flush with his front. She even rolls her hips back against his evident arousal, causing Killian's breath to catch in his throat as he presses himself forward into her.

"You like that Swan? Feel what you do to me?" He growls in her ear, his tongue darting out to roll a lick over the shell of it.

She shivers against him as she nods her head in a positive reply. He rewards her response by working his left hand under the cup of her bra, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger while his right hand smooths down her taut abdomen. Untying the laces of her scrubs Killian snakes his hand into her pants and under her panties to glide through her damp curls teasingly. Cupping her warm mound he could feel the dampness collecting against his palm, his cock twitching at the thought of being buried deep inside her was almost enough to make him lose his control over the situation. He was almost painfully hard and needing to find a little relief pressed forward, hips flexing to find the right amount of friction to keep him from going mad.

"Already so wet for me love."

Nudging her legs apart with the toe of his shoe Killian slides a calloused digit through her slick folds. Emma's whimper combined with the warmth of her wetness makes his reserve snap and pulling his hands away from her he quickly spins her around in his arms. Catching her around her waist with his left arm Killian presses Emma to him, his right hand coming up to yank out her ponytail holder, letting her golden curls cascaded around her shoulders. Winging her arms around his neck she places her hands in his hair as he buries his own hand into hers, pulling her lips to his. He doesn't have to wait long for her to open up to him and raising the hand tangled in her hair, Killian tilts her head to deepen the kiss. She tastes like that damn hot coco with cinnamon she's always drinking and it's making him delirious with want.

Pulling back when they're both in need of air his stormy blue gaze locks onto hers and Killian uses that pause to grab the hem of her scrub top and pull it over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Her heaving bosom is moving in the most hypnotic way, a light pink flush splaying across the marvelous swells and Killian pulls her back into place, leaving light bites and open mouth kisses on her collarbone. As Emma toes off her shoes he plants his hands firmly around her waist again and when he hears the dull thump of her shoes hitting the ground Killian lifts her up to place her on the bed. It's small but it will have to do. Tearing her pants down her legs she's left in nothing but those decadent looking scraps of red lace.

"You are bloody gorgeous Swan," he murmurs, eyes rolling over her smooth, creamy skin.

He's gentler when he hooks his fingers into the band of her panties to smooth them down her shapely legs. Pulling her toward him, he hooks Emma's leg over his shoulder he presses tender kisses to the inside of her thigh, making his way back to where she's glistening for him. Killian places one kiss to her hipbone before burying his nose in those blonde curls and covering her sex he slips his tongue inside, finding her bundle of nerves. Emma arches her back, seeking friction and who is he to deny her such pleasure? Keeping his lips sealed over her clit Killian works two fingers inside her wet heat, dragging them in and out, making Emma writhe and keen below him. Her breathy pants and slight moans fill the air causing his hips to rut into the edge of the mattress again, seeking some form of friction to assuage his building discomfort. Lifting his head from her, his breath ghosting across her belly but keeping pace with his fingers, he clicks his tongue at her to gain her somewhat unfocused attention.

"Now Swan, one must keep quiet if they wish to continue this little game. Wouldn't want Chief Mills catching onto us, hmm?" he whispered, punctuating the end of his statement with a lift of his brow. Emma gives him a look that tells him to shut up and get back to work, one that is reinforced with a dig of her heel into the space between his shoulderblades.

"As you wish."

Giving a little bite to the crease of her pelvis Emma bucks her hips up, chasing his mouth. He smiles against her as he goes back to setting a dizzying pace with the tip of his tongue but this time he keeps his eyes on hers. Killian can feel her walls start to flutter with each stroke of his fingers, signalling she was close, and latching his teeth around her clit he worries it gently between them. Emma's walls clamp down on his fingers almost immediately and she breaks eye contact to throw her head back as the waves crash over her, his name falling from those sweet pinks lips over and over.

"Killian? Killian. Killian!"

His eyes snap open to find the ceiling staring back at him, the florescent lights stinging his eyes for a moment as the foggy haze of his daydream floats away. He rights himself in his chair to see Emma standing in front of him with a big stack of manila folders and a slightly irritated look on her face.

"You better stop slacking off Jones, Chief has it out for you I swear," she scolds, patting the mound of folders.

"I didn't know you cared love," he drawled, his tongue peeking out just behind his teeth has he tossed a cocked eyebrow her way.

"Oh please," she huffs with an eye roll as she spins on her heel to make her exit. He could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth before her face was fully out of site.

He leans up off his chair to pick up the stack of folders she'd left behind and if he so happens to lean out a little farther to catch the extra sway she puts in her hips, so be it. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding he shakes his head and sits back down.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he lets out a small laugh. That woman was going to be the death of him.


	3. Peppermint Wishes & Fevered Kisses

Her loft smelled amazing and it was all thanks to Killian Jones.

As Emma bounded down the stairs toward the kitchen she took a pause on the last step to appreciate the view. Killian - still in his Santa red scrubs - making his famous peppermint bark popcorn. She bit her bottom lip as she watched the subtle sway of his hips caused by his vigorous stirring of melting chocolate. _How was he even real? Stop it, he's your best friend_.

She scolded herself as she made her way into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter next to the sink behind where he was working. Taking the glass of wine he'd set out for her while she changed, she let the sweet liquid wash over her tongue, a warmth settling over her skin. At least that's the story she was going to go with, the wine - yes, that was what was making her warm. It certainly wasn't from watching a gorgeous British doctor being the picture of domestic bliss while humming Christmas carols and making her delicious chocolatey treats for their annual holiday movie night.

"You know you could have went home to change first," she said, licking her lips and staring at his taut ass.

"Nonsense Swan, you know as well as anyone that scrubs are merely pajamas we can wear to work."

She couldn't argue with that. It was true, sometimes she'd stay in her scrubs long after she had gotten home, that was of course if she had managed to keep them clean throughout her shift. Still it would have been nice to see him a little more relaxed in his civilian clothing. Okay, so maybe it would have been easier to keep her imagination on lockdown if he were in his civilian clothes. Those scrubs were just too well fitted, the cotton fabric moving with his body as he poured the melted chocolate onto the large bowl then began stirring to fully coat the popcorn. The tmag of his top had worked it's way out and all she wanted to do was caress her fingers down his warm neck as she tucked it back into place and press a kiss to the side of his neck as her hands snaked around to his front to untie the drawstring of his pants.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. "What?"

"The bag, love." His hand stretched out, awaiting the zip-lock bag of crushed candy canes, SNEEZY written in Killian's impressive script in black sharpie across it. She let out a small laugh as she handed it to him. It was personal joke they had about Clark down in the pharmacy. _No man with that horrible of an immune system should be allowed to work in a hospital._ So Killian had written the man's nickname on the bag and let Emma take out her frustrations on the sugary confections in the name of free therapy.

When he'd spread the popcorn out onto the wax paper-covered cookie sheet and topped it off with milk chocolate, Christmas tree sprinkles, and a some leftover candy cane pieces he gave her a big smile.

"All done, just have to let it cool a bit." Placing the cookie sheet out of the way he started to fill the sink with soap and warm water.

"You don't have to do the dishes too Killian," she said half heartedly, knowing full well she didn't want to do them. He gave her a wink, shutting off the faucet and putting the chocolate coated dishes into the water. He made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen while she continued to drink her wine and watch. She was lost in thought again when she felt something warm and solid settle between her legs. It was Killian, standing dangerously close to take her wine glass out of her hands and looking at her through his way too perfect eyelashes.

"What shall we do to pass the time?" he asked, his tongue playing with the corner of his mouth. _God, why does he have to do that?_ He set the glass down in the sink, holding his place between her knees and placed a hand flat on the counter on either side of her, thumbs brushing her hips every so often.

"I can think for a few ways to pass the time, if you're up for it Jones?" There was an electricity in the air with every shallow breath they took as blue stares down green in a challenging glare of who will break first.

Emma was the one to crack first, her legs circling around his waist, locking at the ankles and pulling him into her hands, which dove into his hair as she pulls him to her lips. His hands grasped at her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter before one hand finds it's way underneath her sweatshirt moving up her back as he buries the other into her golden tresses. Using his hold on her hair to angle her head to the side, he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she grants him access, the kiss deepening.

She broke away gasping when he pressed his arousal into her throbbing core, the height of the counter lining them up perfectly. "So beautiful Swan," he rasped out as he rolled a strand of gold between his thumb and index finger, his left hand playing over her stomach above the waistband of her yoga pants. Emma pulls back, lifting her sweatshirt over her head and tossing it backwards toward the dining room and pulled his head by the back of his neck to the valley between her lace covered breasts. His teeth nipped at the swells of her ample bosom, her head thrown back as he ran his tongue along the edge of the fabric, reaching behind her to unhook it. Tossing the scrap of lace somewhat toward her sweatshirt he sucked the hardened peak of one breast into his mouth, his tongue laving back and forth before biting down lightly as he rut his hips against her center eliciting a low moan from both of their throats.

"Killian," she gasped as her nails scraped along his scalp, holding him to her. When she felt his fingers dip into the back of her yoga pants and underwear to rest on the swell of her ass she planted her hands on the counter to lift her hips up so he could tear the garments away from her heated flesh. She fought the urge to cover herself as Killian took a step back to rake his gaze up and down her body.

"You are bloody gorgeous," he growled as he reached back to pull his top off, dropping it to the floor and making his way back to her. Going in for another heated kiss, he hissed against her lips as she raked her nails through his chest hair and she dug her heels into his ass, pulling him closer to rub against his arousal. "Bloody minx," he snarled as he caught her lower lip between his teeth and pressed harder into her. Her head was buzzing, her body on fire from just his touch, she needed him and she needed him now.

"Stop teasing me already Jones," her voice sounding completely wrecked and she didn't give one fuck that it did.

As soon as he pulled away from her, she spotted the wet spot on his scrubs, her eyes darting back to his in hopes that he hadn't noticed but it was too late. He _had_ noticed and the look on his face was purely sinful as he reached out to drag his thumb through her slick folds, making her whole body shudder as a spark of electricity shoots up her spine. "So wet for me darling, I've hardly touched you and your completely sodden." His words mixed with his calloused digit stroking at her sensitive bud had her gasping for air, she nearly came undone as she watched him lift his thumb to his lips his tongue darting out to clean it of her juices.

"You taste divine Swan, I think I'll have another taste." He grasped her hips and bent to press a kiss to the dark damp curls covering her mound. She lets out a breathy moan when his tongue flits over the hardened bud, her hips chasing his tongue. _Asshole is going to torture me._ Almost as if he's read her mind, Killian plunges two fingers into her warm welcoming heat as his mouth set an assault against her bundle of nerves. "Holy shit," she yelled in surprise, earning a deep rumble of laughter from him that hits deep in her core.

Her release was building embarrassingly fast but at that point she doesn't really care, she needed to come and she needed to come now. Fisting one hand into his inky dark hair to hold him fast to her, the other hand tried to keep her from falling backward and hitting her head on the breakfast bar. His fingers curling inside her at just the right moment accompanied by the light bite he applies to her clit had her screaming his name. He brought her down from her high as gently as he could, pressing a soft kiss to the crease of her hip. She can see her release glistening in his ginger-tinged beard as he pulled back, licking his fingers clean of her.

Stepping back to her, he pulled her arms around his neck and hooked his hands under her knees to lift her off of the counter, locking his arms underneath her ass. His mouth was hungry on hers and as she opens up for him immediately she can still taste herself on his tongue. He trailed kisses from her mouth along her jaw down her neck to where it meets her shoulder to worry a mark onto her porcelain-like flesh. He bounced her up to get a better hold on her before trailing open-mouthed kisses back up to her ear, taking an earlobe between his teeth as he breathed out his plans for her.

"I'm going to fuck you right here on the kitchen floor, would you like that love?" She swallowed thickly as she nodded her head yes, not trusting her voice. Keeping a tight hold on her, he lowered them to the floor, placing her on top of his discarded work shirt. "I trust you've got condoms in the bathroom like a good girl should?" He didn't wait for her to answer but kissed the tip of her nose before standing to head to the bathroom. _Holy shit,_ she thought to herself as she watched him walk the few steps to the bathroom before tossing her arm over her eyes.

When she heard the flick of the light switch she looked for him - her eyes adjusting to the dim light her Christmas lights cast over the apartment - there in the doorway he'd left his pants and underwear behind, his hand stroking his cock as he looked at her heatedly through hooded eyes. When he was close enough she noticed just a small sliver of blue was left in his desire-filled gaze as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Emma licked her lips as she watched him give his cock a few more firm strokes, rolling the pad of his thumb across the head.

"Perhaps another time love," he winked at her as he rolled the condom down his girthy length before kneeling in front of her. Spreading her wide open for him, he took her left leg and pressing a kiss to the arch of her foot rested it on his shoulder before directing her right leg to lay bent at the knee flat on the floor. He lined himself up and looked into her eyes for her approval to go ahead and when he got it he eased into her inch by inch. She felt deliciously full once he was fully seated in her warmth, but when he didn't move, his fingers gripping at her ankle, she flicked her foot toward him, the ball of it contacting his temple. He placed his free hand just above the knee of her right leg before drawing slowly back out of her, just his tip teasing her entrance. Gripping her knee, he fully sheathed himself back into her with one fluid stroke. If she thought the feeling of his thick cock dragging against her walls was almost maddening, she just had another thing coming when he started to talk.

"You feel so good around me love," his accent thicker somehow as his fingers flexed over her knee and her ankle, his rhythm steady and unwavering. His lust-darkened gaze locked onto hers.

"Touch those lovely breasts for me darling."

She complied, smoothing her hands up the sides of her breasts, rolling each nipple between her middle and ring finger as she pushed them together. Biting her lip when he let out a grunt of approval, he offered praise when she squeezed them harder.

"There's a good girl." His grip on her tightening once more as he started to pick up speed. Her hands abandoned her breasts to bury themselves into her own hair, her eyes screwing shut as she let the feeling of him moving in and out of her spark the flame of her own release. She moved a hand down to her swollen clit to rub vigorous circles above where they were joined. Emma opened her eyes to see Killian watching her hand or the steady sight of him disappearing into her. She wasn't sure until he spoke.

"Aye. Touch yourself love, get yourself off while I bury my thick cock in your sodden heat. God you feel so good around me. You like that love, the way I fill you?" _Jesus, she was going to explode if he kept talking like that._ "Answer me darling, tell me what you feel."

"So good Killian. I'm so full, you fill me perfect….oh," she let out a whimper as he added a twist to his hips. She felt him start to slow a bit, his muscles tensing up so she rubbed harder at her bundle of nerves trying to come before he did.

"There's a girl. I'll not have mine before you get yours."

Her breathing increased as her release neared, her eyes roaming over his sweat-slicked body, a bead rolling down his neck, catching the dim white light as it made its way to his chest. She could feel her walls start to flutter around him, so she quickened her ministrations as fast she could, getting lost in the pleasure of the moment until bright white light was bursting behind her eyes. Her hands fell to the floor as her back arched and his name fell from her lips over and over.

Her release must have triggered his because after a few staggered thrusts she could fill him pulsing inside her. When his movements stopped, he loosened his grip on her then pressed a kiss to her ankle before he placed her leg down to the floor, slipping out of her carefully so as not to make a mess. He got up to head to the bathroom and dispose of the condom.

She laid there for a moment, closing her eyes to try to calm her breathing, her sweat-slicked skin starting to cool. She's not sure how long she laid there before she felt a calloused hand smoothing down her jaw, causing her to slowly stir awake and lean into his touch. She let out a hum of contentment.

"I've got my shift at the hospital love, but Elsa will be by later to check on you."

 _Elsa? Why would Elsa need to come check on her? And why did her head hurt so badly and she couldn't breath_ e? Realization dawning, her eyes flew open to see Killian perched on the edge of the bed and looking down at her, his ocean eyes sparkling from the Christmas lights in her room, a warm smile on his face. She sat up - too quickly - leaning back against the headboard and let out a groan. She closed her eyes for moment before opening them again.

"Pleasant dreams love?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Dreaming of me I take it." He gave her that famous eyebrow wiggle, a stupid grin on his face, and she had never been more grateful for a fever in all her life, because she had something to blame the flush that was spreading across her skin. _Oh two can play this game buddy._

"I was actually," she paused for a moment, then smiling sweetly at him, "You were making your peppermint bark popcorn."

He stood, his smile fell from his face for a brief second, but then a quick smile returned that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, how about I make you some once you're on the mend?"

She gave him a small smile, nodding her head in agreement as he smoothed some hair away from her forehead. He was just leaning down to press a kiss to her hair as a big sneeze hit her. _Yeah, real sexy there Emma._ His chuckle cracked her heart just a little, but he handed her a tissue and kissed her hair anyways.

"Get some rest Swan, I'll stop by in the morning after my shift. Make you a big Christmas breakfast if you're up for it." He nodded, turning to leave. He paused at the door, turning back to look at her. "Sweet dreams, Emma." It looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he was gone, disappearing down the stairs in a dark flash.

Once she heard the door to the loft latch and lock she flung herself back into the mattress, shifting to try and relieve some of her discomfort caused by her fevered dream. Was this ever going to get easier? _Not until you tell your best friend you want to fuck his brains out._ Pulling the covers over her head she let out a strangled scream and then a groan when that proved too much for her sore throat.

Merry freaking Christmas indeed.


	4. Sweet On You

It's not that Emma hates Valentine's Day, she just never got the chance to celebrate it the way she would have liked.

 _You did once,_ she thought, fingering her swan pendant as she made her way through the halls of Storybrooke General, taking in all the heart and Cupid decorations that littered the walls. That had been when she was a teenager - a completely different person - not well versed in matters of the heart. She was a grown woman now, a doctor no less, and she didn't have time for such frivolities anyways. Yet still she was a woman, one who longed for someone to put her first, not necessarily in an overly grand gesture sort of way but a little something that showed she mattered to someone.

Walking into the resident's lounge she knew instantly the day was going to be a challenge as her olfactory senses were assaulted by a plethora of bouquets that were sent to her fellow female coworkers by their significant others. She let out a sigh as her eyes landed on Elsa, the petite white blonde grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat. It was still a little strange to see the "Ice Queen of Cardio" let her feelings show in the workplace. That right was normally reserved only for their small group of friends, her sister Anna, and occasionally her brother-in-law Kristoff. Yet Emma had to admit it looked good on her - being happy - and Liam Jones was the reason for that look.

"Emma, look." Elsa pulled out a beautiful crystal vase from her cubby that held the most beautiful flowers in the loveliest shade of pale blue,"Crocuses!"

Emma was aware the flowers were connected to her best friend's Norwegian heritage. She had to give Liam some credit for obviously doing his homework. _Wonder if I'll get something from a Jones today._ Where the hell had that come from?

"They're beautiful, Elsa. Although I think Liam may be setting the bar a little high for himself in the future."

"That's my brother for you," a low voice boomed by her ear causing her legs to buckle and sending her backward into the chest of Killian Jones.

"God," she rasped out in laughter, hand against her chest as she tried to calm her nerves as well as completely ignore the steady rise and fall of the warm, firm chest pressed against her back.

"No need for formalities, love. Killian will do," he whispered into her ear, sending a wave of goosebumps rolling down her body which caused her nipples to harden and feel that familiar pull deep down in her belly. _Damn he smelled good._

She shook off the feeling, praying to God he hadn't noticed as she took Elsa's out stretched hand to pull her away from him. She missed the heat of him instantly but turned around to see him hold up a red to-go cup from the good coffee cart and a brown paper bag, a child like smile splitting across his handsome scruff covered face as he placed them into her cubby. Before she could open her mouth to protest the gesture her stomach let go a growl that could give a Churnabog a run for its money.

"Just a little something, because I know you probably didn't find the time to properly nourish yourself this morning Swan."

She was so preoccupied with watching his denim clad thighs as he stepped over the bench to make his way toward his own cubby that she almost missed the shy ducking of his head or the fact that the tips of his elf like ears had gone pink - almost. She smiled as she picked up the cup, noticing there was writing on it and butterflies formed in her stomach as she looked at the little heart doodle and the 'Happy Valentine's Day' in his all too familiar flourished handwriting. _He's just being sweet, don't make it a thing._

Elsa gave her a pointed look which Emma shot back a look of her own, a wordless warning to shut it. Elsa just smiled, gave her flowers one last smell before rubbing Emma's shoulder, threw her a knowing wink and headed out of the lounge. Emma smiled wide, shaking her head after her friend as she started to change into her scrubs.

She looked toward him out the corner of her eye only to revert them back to her cubby when he pulled off his shirt. She shouldn't be watching him get undressed they were friends now, it was wrong to have these thoughts about him. _Tell that to steamy, almost nightly dreams you have of him._ Tossing her blouse into her gym bag she chanced another glance as she pulled on her tank top, her eyes trailing back just in time to watch as he pulled his jeans down to reveal black and crimson striped boxer briefs that stretched enticingly over his well sculpted ass and clung to his muscular thighs. Emma bit her lip and let out a rather loud sigh that had her quickly averting her eyes with fear of being caught and focusing on her task at hand - getting dressed and not being late to rounds.

She was bent over tying her shoes when he came to stand in front of her. She kept her gaze on his feet for a moment watching them shift slightly and gathering her courage, she looked up. _Holy shit._ He was standing so close and the level she was sitting at on the bench gave her a front row view to his cotton covered groin. She blinked rapidly as she propelled herself upward off the bench, tripping on her untied shoelace and landing in his arms. _What was wrong with her today?_

"I know it's Valentine's Day, love, but if you want to get close to me all you have to do is ask," his tongue darted to the corner of his mouth as he smiled down at her _._

She looked away and gave into her emotions for a moment, resting her forehead on his shoulder and laughing. She thought for a second she'd gone too far when he tensed slightly under her, and she became aware of his hands on her hips when his fingers flexed but he relaxed in an instant, joining her in laughter. When the laughter subsided the air became thick with unsaid words and she needed to move. Pulling back slightly she let her eyes slowly drift along his shoulder, up his neck - taking note of that little constellation of freckles that span along his scrub collar - until her jade colored eyes locked onto his cobalt ones. It felt like minutes passed as they stared at one another. It was becoming hard to breath and her eyes flitted down to his lips when they caught the movement of his mouth parting slightly, catching sight of his tongue moving behind his teeth. Her fingers curled against his chest slightly before she smoothed her hand downward to rest over his heart. _Why had she laid her hand flat against his chest? Why was his heart beating so fast?_

Her eyes snapped back up to his when her brain finally registered that he had whispered her name while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Before she could reply there was a throat clearing cough from the doorway, causing them to jump apart.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something. Mr. Jones, Miss Swan -" Chief Mills raised a well groomed eyebrow at the duo "- if you two are quite finished, rounds started five minutes ago." She gave Killian a pointed nod as she turned on her very expensive high-heels and made her way out the door.

Emma was staring after her trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Not only what was that look Regina gave Killian but what might have happened if she hadn't interrupted. She then felt movement at her feet and looked down to see Killian tieing her shoe. _He's just full of surprises today,_ she thought as she smiled down warmly at his perfectly mussed inky locks her fingers itching to run through them.

"Best get a move on, Swan." He straightened up. "And don't forget your breakfast." He gave her a wink as he nodded toward her cubby before exiting the lounge.

As she stared after him she couldn't wrap her head around what the hell had just happened. Would he have kissed her? _No, no absolutely not….right?_ Snapping out of her thoughts she put her hair up into a ponytail as she headed toward the door but stopped short, snapping her fingers as she swiftly turned back toward her cubby to grab her cup. Taking a careful deep pull of the warm liquid, she let the hot cocoa with cinnamon warm her as it rolled down her throat licking some excess off of her upper lip and reaching inside the paper bag to find a bear claw. She let out a moan as she stuffed the sugary lump of dough into her mouth tossing the paper bag into the trash on her way out the door, cocoa in hand with a smile on her face.

Emma got her little something that showed she mattered to someone, even if she didn't realize in that moment just _how much_ she mattered to Dr. Killian Jones.


End file.
